It is a common practice to incorporate ferromagnetic metal powder in the uppermost layer of a plurality of magnetic layers to improve magnetic recording medium properties [e.g., Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection (hereinafter referred to as Japanese Patent O. P. I. Publication) No. 19524/1989, Japanese Patent Application Nos. 77450/1989 and 79307/1989].
However, the method disclosed in Japanese Patent O. P. I. Publication No. 19524/1989 does not offer satisfactory improvement in the electromagnetic conversion properties or corrosion resistance, and the methods disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Nos. 77450/1989 and 79307/1989 do not offer satisfactory improvement in the electromagnetic conversion properties, particularly the chroma output.